To prevent scratch and wear of metal and plastic materials of vehicles, automobile parts, home appliances, instruments etc., a method of improving durability against scratch and wear by applying and forming a coating film on such materials has been proposed. A coating film formed for the purpose of preventing scratch and wear of such materials is classified into crosslinked thermosetting resin and non-crosslinked thermosetting resin, and the former crosslinked resin is often used from the viewpoint of wear resistance. Proposed methods of making the crosslinked resin involve irradiation with UV or EB (JP-A 10-17689), applying heat energy (JP-A 11-181334) or reacting with isocyanate at room temperature (JP-A 11-181334 and JP-A 2000-144049) to crosslink resin with the curing agent. However, these methods often require additional UV or EB facilities or much heat energy for crosslinking reaction and several hours for drying. Further, the crosslinked coating film is problematic in treatment for disposal or in recycling etc.
Because of such problems in crosslinking and drying conditions for forming a coating film, a coating film of low-temperature-drying and non-crosslinked thermoplastic resin is desired and proposed (JP-A 7-156567), but does not realize performance such as sufficient wear resistance.